


To the Groom's Hall

by ayonoi



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayonoi/pseuds/ayonoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki convinces Thor to retrieve his hammer from Thrym. The catch?  He must be the bride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Groom's Hall

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this fanart by shootingnova at Tumblr: http://shootingnova2.tumblr.com/post/65057748239/d-4 which is in turn inspired by the Thrymskviða.

Loki quietly laughs behind a hand, watching Thor trying not to trip on his wedding finery. The gown was made to size but it is a little too long, so Thor keeps pulling the skirts up but doing a poor job. The gold bangles on his wrists make a melodious sound every time he moves his hands and Loki thinks that slowly, Thor is becoming the nervous bride he is supposed to impersonate. Unfortunately, the illusion is broken by a long stream of curses.

Loki is amused by everything, how neatly this has fallen into place, how easily the hammer fell into Thrym’s hands. He takes a minute to observe his brother. He makes for a very large bride but Thrym is a giant, he won’t notice the bride is too big to be a female and Thor’s beauty rivals even Freya’s. This is something Loki won’t admit to anyone but in this private moment, as they are preparing to leave for the frost giant’s hall, he can admit it to himself. Thor’s shoulders are broad, his waist beautiful and trim. His muscled chest gives an illusion of breasts in the dress. He knows the gown hides muscled thighs made for fighting and running and an ass made for fucking. He hates the masseuses at the baths, how they run their hands on Thor’s thighs, his shoulders, the small of his back. He burns sometimes with a jealousy that is almost hard to conceal. For if Thor is supposed to belong to someone, Thor should belong to Loki. 

It is a shame Loki could not shave Thor. His bare face would have made him look younger, even more fair. But Thrym will not lift the veil until after the banquet and by then, it will be too late. Loki thinks that even if Thrym lifts the veil, he would still take Thor as wife, spread him on their wedding bed and have him all night long. Thor would moan and cry as Thrym fucks him. If Loki had his way, he would give Thor a cunt, so Thrym could enjoy him in every orifice. Loki is hard under the gown, in his mind it is really him having his way with Thor, making him his wife, breeding him. He wills himself to calm down when he hears Thor call his name. Loki reaches out to touch Thor, from shoulder to waist, adjusting the dress, the jewels at Thor’s chest. Thor is not happy about the ruse but he smiles at Loki, letting him enjoy his discomfort. They are leaving soon.

Loki begins to lower Thor’s veil and can’t help to kiss Thor’s forehead, the tip of his nose, his chin. Thor is surprised and suspicious but does not move away. His eyes are so blue and so bright. Thor walks away toward his cart and goats. Loki follows and wonders if on the road to the groom’s hall, he will lift the wedding gown and have his way with the bride, this beautiful golden bride. He joins Thor on the cart’s seat and the journey begins, Loki’s thoughts full of all the fun they will have.


End file.
